


si kuya jongin

by basoorahan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jeepney Driver Jongin, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basoorahan/pseuds/basoorahan
Summary: Pasilip sa buhay ng jeepney driver na si Kuya Jongin at ang kanyang butihing asawa na si Kyungsoo at ang anak nilang si Taeoh.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	si kuya jongin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by real life events

Pagpatak ng alas sais, mabilis nang umalis si Seulgi sa kanilang bahay patungo sa kalapit na garahe ng mga jeep na papuntang Philcoa para doon sumakay. 

Imbis kasi na sa labasan pa siya mag-antay ng jeep gayong rush hour na at Lunes na Lunes pa naman, panigurado nag-umpukan na naman ang mga estudyante't manggagawa sa gilid ng mga daan makasakay lang, sa garahe ng jeep na lang siya nag-aantay ng jeep na masasakyan. Mahirap kasi tsumiyempo sa labas dahil punuan ang mga sasakyan, kaya't nang madiskubre ni Seulgi ang garahe ng mga jeep patungong Philcoa na ilang metro lang naman ng layo sa subdivision nila, aba'y tinuring niya itong isang milagro, dahil bukod sa di na siya mahahassle sa pakikipaggitgitan sa labas makasakay lang sa jeep, at gagastos ng kinse pesos para sumakay ng trike papunta sa highway, ilang lakad lang sa garahe at tiyak na may jeep agad at makakaupo pa siya sa pwestong gusto niya.

Sa di kalayuan, tanaw na ni Seulgi ang ilan sa mga madalas niyang kasabay sa sinasakyan nilang jeep ni Kuya Jongin. Simula nang sumasakay na siya kay Kuya Jongin, silang mga pasahero ay may mga number na rin ng mga isa't-isa para kung sakaling walang biyahe si Kuya Jongin ay mababalitaan kaagad nila ang bawat isa.

Pero sa araw ng Lunes, awa ng Diyos walang sira ang jeep ni Kuya Jongin o kung ano man. Si Kuya Jongin lang talaga kasi ang sinasakyan nila sa halos walong jeep na bumibiyahe sa garahe na pagmamay-ari ng isang Junmyeon Kim na taga kalapit subdibisyon din kina Seulgi.

Isa pa, halos ng mga drayber dito ay mga gwapo at matitipuno. Yun nga lang ang iba maaga bumibyahe, wala pang alas sais ay umaalis na sa garahe. Pero ang iba, late din kung umalis. Si Kuya Jongin lang talaga ang namumukod-tanging naghihintay sa kanila. Kumbaga, sila ang mga VIP na pasahero na kahit ba lumagpas sila ng five minutes sa tinakdang oras ng pag-alis ng jeep na 6:30, aba'y aantayin sila ni Kuya Jongin, liban na lang kung magtext sila na di sila papasok. Ganon sila ka-VIP. Very Important Pasahero.

Pagkatapak sa labas ng garahe kung saan nakapila na ang mga pasahero ni Jongin Kim, ang mga nagdadaanan namang mga trike ay panay ang sigaw ng "Philcoa! Philcoa!" o kaya naman "O yung mga nagmamadali dyan trike na lang kayo!". Sa tatlong magkakalapit na mga subdibisyon sa lugar, may terminal kasi ng trike kaya halata rin naman na medyo dismayado ang mga nag-titrike na may kalaban na silang jeep. Bawas din kasi yun sa kita nila kung oonti ang pasahero nila. Pero di rin naman natin masisisi ang iba dahil ayaw talaga nilang mahassle sa pag-abang ng jeep sa labasan kaya thank you Lord talaga sa garahe ni Junmyeon Kim at kay Kuya Jongin na kilala na sila at nagtitiyagang maging parang service na ng mga taga-roon sa lugar. Pero service naman na nga talaga ng ating mga Very Important Pasahero(s).

"Andyan si Kuya?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Joy na nagtatrabaho sa BDO. Nag-cecellphone ito pero tumingin naman sa kanya para sagutin siya ng oo.

"Oo, andyan si kuya. Naliligo lang daw." 

Napangiti naman si Seulgi at nginitian din sina Yeri na nagtatrabaho sa Isuzu sa East Avenue, at kay Wendy na nagtatrabaho naman sa Pantranco.

Ilang saglit pa at bumukas ang gate ng garahe. Rinig na rinig na rin nila ang pag-ugong ng makina ng isang jeep. Yung green na jeep na TVX 924 ay lumabas na. Driver nun si Kuya Sehun na may nakataling tuwalya sa ulo tuwing bumibiyahe. Minsan dun sila sumasakay kapag wala si Kuya Jongin.

Nginitian naman sila nito tsaka humarurot na papaalis.

"Tara na." Wika ni Wendy na nauna na pumasok sa garahe at nasa sulok pa rin ang kulay asul na jeep na may disenyong mga barko sa gilid nito, ang jeep ni Kuya Jongin.

Sa loob ng garahe ay may munting bahay. Simple lang. Makalat nga lang sa labas dahil naroroon ang mga nagkalat na spare parts ng mga jeep, gulong, isang parihabang mesa at kung anu-ano pa. Sa loob din ng malawak na garaheng iyon ay makikita rin ang mga alagang tandang nila at mga kalapati.

May isang crib sa labas ng bahay katabi ng parihabang mesa. Pagkatapak sa loob ni Seulgi, doon na dumiretso sina Yeri, Joy at Wendy dahil nasa crib na ang paborito nilang one year old baby na si Taeoh.

"Taeoh, hello!" Bati ng mga naggagandahang dalaginding sa baby na si Taeoh na todo naman sa pagbungisngis.

Maya't-maya pa ay lumabas si Kyungsoo, asawa ni Kuya Jongin na kahit naggagandahan na ang mga dalagang pasahero ni Kuya Jongin ay aminado naman sila na may mas maganda pa pala sa kanila, si Kyungsoo na kahit medyo chubby, curvy pa din ang hugis ng katawan na may maala-anghel pang itsura dahil sa mga inosenteng blugang mga mata nito at mapupulang mga pisngi.

Kinarga ni Wendy si Taeoh at nilaro-laro sa pamamagitan ng pagmi-make face.

"Nagbibihis na si Jongin. Saglit lang mga hija, ha?" Mahinghing sabi ni Kyungsoo na bagong gupit kaya sobrang presko ang itsura nito. Nilapitan niya si Taeoh na karga ni Wendy at pinunasan ang bibig nito ng bimpo dahil kakakain lang nito ng biscuit na Marie.

Pero ilang segundo rin nagpakarga na si Taeoh kay Kyungsoo at humagikgik.

Nag-aww naman ang mga dalaga dahil sa kakyutan ng bata. Inabutan ni Kyungsoo ng Marie na biscuit ang anak na agad ding sinubo iyon habang nakangiti sa gawi nila Yeri at Joy.

"Kuya Soo, may ngipin na pala si Taeoh. Di ba siya nilagnat?" Tanong ni Wendy habang hinaharot si Taeoh na panay lang ang ngiti at tuwang-tuwa na kinukulit ng mga dalaginding.

Nasa gilid lang si Seulgi at tahimik silang pinagmamasdan.

"May lagnat nga siya kagabi. Umabot ng 39, pero wala naman na ngayon." Kwento ni Kuya Kyungsoo sa kanila sabay pakita ng patubong ngipin ni Taeoh sa taas ng harap na bahagi ng kanyang gilagid.

"Naku, ganun talaga kapag nag-iipin na. Di ba, Taeoh?" Inipit na ni Wendy ang boses nang kausapin si Taeoh na panay lang ang tawa sa mga bisig ni Kyungsoo. Napakamasayahing bata nito at hindi mahiyain. Kung ang ibang bata kapag nilapit sa di kakilala iiyak agad, pwes, maiba si Taeoh sa kanila.

"Bumubungisngis na naman kasi maraming maganda. Di ba, Taeoh? Di ba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa anak bago punasan ang bibig nito at halikan sa sentido. Nagtawanan naman ang mga dalaga sa sinabi ni Kuya Kyungsoo.

Mamaya pa ay lumabas na rin ang bagong ligo na si Kuya Jongin. Naka light blue ito na polo shirt na may tatak na Pasang Masda sa likuran. Nakapalibot din ang isang bimpo sa kanyang leeg at isang tattoo ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo ang nakalagay sa kanyang braso.

"Good morning, kuya." Bati ng mga dalaga sa drayber na humalik muna sa pisngi ni Kuya Kyungsoo at ni Taeoh bago sila batiin pabalik.

"Morning din mga Ma'am. O, wala pa si Ma'am Irene?" Tanong ng gwapong driver nang mapansin na kulang pa sila. Nagsipasukan na rin sa garahe ang iba pang mga sasakay sa jeep na nasaktuhan na nandito pa si Kuya Jongin. Kadalasan kasi lima lang talaga silang kilala ni Kuya Jongin na sinasakay sa jeep. Yung iba, lumalagi na rin sa pagsakay, yung iba tiyempuhan lang.

"Wala pa po, Kuya." Sagot ni Joy bago nilaro ulit si Taeoh na panay ang kain ng Marie.

"Di naman nagtext na di papasok, baka nahuli lang. Teka, ilalapit ko lang yung jeep."

Yun nga lang nagpapakarga na si Taeoh kay Kuya Jongin. Pilit na inaabot nito ang tatay pero dahil hindi pwede, nilayo muna ni Kyungsoo ang anak sa asawa at sinubukan munang idistract.

Sumunod naman sina Seulgi kay Kyungsoo para laruin pa si Taeoh na nawala na ang atensyon kay Jongin. Pero nang paandarin ang jeep na bahagyang pinapainit pa ang makina, lumiyad si Taeoh at naghihinaing na pumunta sa kanyang tatay Jongin.

"Gusto na naman niya pumunta sa jeep." Wika ni Kyungsoo na pinipigilan ang anak sa pag-abot ng kamay nito sa direksyon ng jeep ni Jongin na papalapit na sa may gate. 

Sunod, sinenyasan na ni Kuya Jongin ang mga pasahero na sumakay na. Sakto rin naman na dumating si Irene at sumakay na sa harapan.

"O, Ma'am, kala ko di na kayo papasok e." Wika ni Jongin kay Irene.

"Ay Kuya nahuli lang ng alis sa bahay." Dahilan nito sabay tawa kaunti.

"Baka maiwan ka kasi namin."

"Sensya na po, Kuya."

"Joke lang, hintayin ka naman namin, Ma'am." Pagbibiro pa ni Jongin.

Lima silang Very Important Pasahero(s) ni Kuya Jongin at may tatlong estudyante rin na sumakay at ilan pang napadaan na tungong Philcoa rin. Kaya kung minsan, sa garahe pa lang, puno na agad ang jeep ni Kuya Jongin.

Nang makasakay na ang lahat, dinala muna ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh kay Jongin sa driver's seat. Karga ni Kuya Jongin si Taeoh na ngayon ay nakaupo sa kanyang kandungan at tuwang-tuwa. Bungisngis nang bungisngis ang bata na kamukhang-kamukha niya. Pinahawak pa niya ang manobela sa anak at nakaabang lang sa gilid si Kyungsoo na pinapanood ang mag-ama.

Ang mga pasahero, nakatingin lang sa kanilang tatlo at nakangiti, dahil sino ba naman ang hindi mapapangiti sa ganda ng larawan ng pamilya ni Kuya Jongin?

Kahit nga si Irene sa harapan ay pinagmamasdan silang mag-anak. Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang kwelyo ng asawa at tinanggalan pa ng muta.

Nagbubulungan ang mag-asawa pero di na mawari ni Irene kung ano ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa ngunit banaag sa kanilang mga mukha ang saya.

"Taeoh, aalis na si Tatay. Mamaya na lang ulit, anak, mali-late na sila." Pinaulanan niya ng halik ang anak sa ulo at sa mukha nito at tsaka hinawakan ulit sa kili-kili nito nang patayuin niya ang anak sa kandungan niya.

"Tata!" Salita ni Taeoh na subo-subo ang daliri. Inalis naman iyon agad ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ng bimpo.

"Tata!" Sabi pabalik ni Jongin nang pagkasaya-saya, bago ibinalik ang anak sa asawa.

Paiyak na si Taeoh dahil gusto talaga nito na sumama kay Jongin.

"Aw, gusto niya sumama." Sambit ni Wendy na nakaupo sa likuran ni Irene at nakanguso pa dahil awang-awa siya kay Taeoh. Ganun din si Seulgi na kumaway na lang kay Taeoh dahil napatingin na ito sa kanya.

"Mamaya na lang, nak, ha? Pagdating ni Tatay." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa anak na parang nakaintindi naman dahil hindi na ito nagpupumiglas pa sa mga bisig niya.

"Alis na ko, mahal." Paalam ni Jongin sa butihing asawa at tsaka ngumuso sa gawi nito.

Gaya ng nakasanayan, humalik naman nang mabilis si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Humalik din si Jongin sa pisngi ng anak at humirit la ulit ng halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ingat ka sa byahe, mahal." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang umatras na sila ni Taeoh. Tinanguan naman siya ni Jongin bilang sagot at tsaka umandar palabas ng garahe.

Ang mga dalaginding natin sa loob ng jeep ay napakaway din kay Taeoh bilang pamamaalam. At nang tuluyan nang makaalis ang jeep ni Kuya Jongin, aninag naman nilang lahat na lumabas din si Kyungsoo at Taeoh at pinanood silang makaalis nang tuluyan.

Samantala, napatanong si Irene kay Kuya Jongin, "Kuya, di niyo pa ba susundan si Taeoh?"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Naku, Ma'am, may kasunod na. Kahapon lang din nalaman namin na buntis na ulit si Kyungsoo. Yaan niyo, next time may isa pa ulit kayong laruan." Masaya niyang tugon na ikinasaya rin ni Irene na narinig naman ni Wendy agad at tsaka kinalat na sa lahat ang pagbubuntis muli ni Kyungsoo.

Di na sila makaantay pa sa bago nilang laruang bata sa mga darating na araw.


End file.
